


Darkness in my life

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coincidences, F/M, Mad idea, What if?, i like this story, mc OCs are the parents, sad there’s no sora or vanitas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Ventus and Roxas are brothers, separated when they were adopted by different parents. But what happens when a girl asks them to join her birthday party.





	Darkness in my life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Light In Their Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951207) by [Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl). 

> Since the author never finished her fanfic. I took it upon myself to make an interpretation of it.
> 
> Ventus/Roxas are 8  
Xion is 7  
Namine just turned 5  
The others ages N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Ventus meet a girl that oddly looks like them.

It was like any other school day. The blond twins Roxas and Ventus, and roxas’s adopted younger sister Xion having fun at their elementary school.

But one fateful day, they had a surprise encounter. Roxas and Ventus were in the same grade 3 class, while xion was in a grade 2 class. The students were all idling chatting with each other, things like weekends,  
And things they did with family, y’know the usual stuff. Suddenly Roxas and Ventus’s teacher comes into the class with a big smile on her face.

“Class. I’m here to announce we’re getting a new student today”. Ooo’s and ah’s were thrown around, and they started whispering to each other, wonder who it is? Is it a girl? Is it a boy? Are they pretty? One girl said. The teacher chuckled “alright, alright. Calm down, we don’t want to scare her”. Okay so It’s a girl, good to know, The blond twins looked to each other and chuckled, thinking of a prank they could pull.

Their teacher walked to the door and opened it “okay, you can come in now” she said in a gentle and excited tone. The room was tense, very eager to find out who their new class mate is, some of the students were practically vibrating in anticipation. They saw a pink slip on shoe poke out of the door frame and they all stood up from their seats. Roxas and ventus were some of the most eager to find out.

Then it happened, a girl with golden blond hair and light skin came in, she was wearing the usual uniform black skirt with white blouse. but she had a couple of accessories on her, a couple of bracelets, a black choker and some rings. She was a little short, But the most eye catching thing about her was her face. 

Her hair was a shoulder length, but the top and front of her hair were swooped up to the right, her eyes were a shade of cerulean blue, shining like clear water.

But what was most alarming was her strong physical resemblance to Roxas and Ventus. She was practically identical to the twins, the others students and the twins themselves wondered if they had a triplet sister, she smiled and bowed slightly, “guys. This is Roxanne, she just recently moved here from Japan. Her English is okay so please be nice to her”.

The students cheered and clapped, Roxanne blushed and hid her face, the teacher smiled down at her “okay Roxanne, you can choose what ever seat you want” she said, motioning to the empty seats in the room. The students became erratic, calling to her to sit beside them, but they were disappointed when she took the spot in between Roxas and Ventus. Now a triad of blondes with blue eyes were in the middle of the room.

Roxanne turned to Ventus “hi. Nice to meet you, my name is Roxanne” she greeted. He smiled back “my name is Ventus. My brothers is on your other side”. She turned around “my names roxas” he greeted. Their female doppelgänger smiled at him “good to meet you roxas and Ventus. Do you want to be friends?” She said.

Roxas peered begins her to look at his brother, he nodded enthusiastically “why not. Sure let’s be friends”. He held out his hand, and Roxanne gripped it and shook it back, she turned and did the same to Ventus.

Throughout the rest of the day Roxanne talked with the other classmates about what japan was like, she happily talked about her Old home and school. Her classmates listened patiently and with awe. But as soon as it began, the day ended, she was brought out of her stories when the bell rang, much to her dismay.

The students frowned, but they obliged and grabbed their things, pouring out of the room until roxas, Ventus and Roxanne were the only ones left. “Why are you 2 here?” She asked the twins. “We’re waiting for roxas’s younger sister xion” Ventus explained. “Wait. Roxas’s sister? Wouldn’t she be your sister too?” She questioned.

“Well Ventus and I were separated a long time ago, adopted by different families. Roxas was adopted with a younger girl called xion” ventus explained. She gave out a understanding oh, “okay. May I tag along to meet her” she asked. Ventus looked to his brother, he shrugged “sure. Wouldn’t be much of an issue”. 

The blonde trio collected their things and left the class room, walking to their lockers. They packed their stuff into their backpacks and the twins walked down the halls, with Roxanne following them closely. Not long after, a pretty girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes came bounding towards them, roxas opened his arms and the girl leaped into his arms, both giving the other a tight embrace.

“Roxas!” The girl beamed. “Hey xion” he said patting her back to signify the end of the hug. They let go of each other and roxas set her down, they smiled at each other but then she caught the unknown blonde from the corner of her eyes. She turned and looked at Roxanne curiously, wondering who this girl was and why she looked like roxas and Ventus. 

Ventus realized the situation and quickly spoke up “um xion this is Roxanne. Roxanne this is Xion, roxas’s younger sister”. Roxanne smiled and extended her hand “nice to meet you. My name is Roxanne, I’m from japan” she greeted. Xion hesitated for a moment before extending her own hand and shaking the blonde girl’s “yeah nice to met you”. The let go and xion leaned closer to her older adoptive brother.

“Hey roxas. Do you have a triplet sister?” She asked. Roxas shook his head “no. She from japan, were from around here” he quickly explained. Xion nodded and looked back to Roxanne “so. Do you like America?” She asked. She nodded enthusiastically “yeah, I like it here. Especially my family” she grinned.

Ventus looked at her curiously “your family? Who do you live with?” He asked. She quickly answered “I live with my big brother, my cousins and some of my aunts and uncles”. “Well that rules her out as our long lost sister” roxas thought. Suddenly her eyes slightly widened and she looked down, she stuffed her hand down her pocket and pulled out her phone.

She checked it, her brows furrowed in confusion, they looked at her concerned “um Roxanne. Is everything alright?” Ventus asked. She looked up from her phone and nodded “mmh yeah. It’s just that no one can pick me up right now. My brother and the others are busy so I have no way to get home” she pouted. They took pity on her, suddenly roxas irrationally spoke up “um why don’t you come with us?” He suggested.

She looked up surprised while his siblings looked at him like he was crazy. He looked at them confused “what?”. “Roxas we just met her. She wouldn’t trust us that easily, especially her family” xion argues. Roxas was about to argue back but they heard the sound of a phone beep, they turn around to see Roxanne lowering her phone from her ear “I called my brother. He said yes”.

They looked at her dumbfounded “wait. What?!” They all exclaimed. She just giggled “I call my brother and told him your offer. He didn’t pry further for some reason, he just asked for your names. I told him and he said yes” she explained. They stared at her genuinely surprised “um okay...I’ll just text Axel”. Roxanne leaned towards Ventus “who’s Axel?” She whispered. “The guy who adopted them” he said.

She ah’d in understanding. They waited a minute until roxas was texted back “he said yeah. But he’s gonna talk with me later...huff...great” he finished sarcastically. Xion and Ventus chuckled at his plight. “Alright. Let’s just go already” roxas pushed, they all laughed and followed him as they made it to the exit nearest to the parking lot.

Surprisingly a navy blue car was waiting at the bottom of the steps. The drivers seat window was down, revealing a man with flaming red hair that was spiky all over and piercing emerald eyes. he spotted the kids “hey rox, xi, ven....and the supposed new girl” he said, surprised by her similarity to the twins.

She grinned and bowed “hi. My names Roxanne, pleasure to meet you”. He chuckled and waved his hand dismissively “nice to meet you as well. But you can stop it with the formal stuff”. Roxanne blushed and fidgeted around, hiding her mouth behind her fist, Axel felt a little guilty, but xion quickly walked up and whispered to him “she’s from japan. She isn’t used to America” she explained.

Axel chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head “sorry if I embarrassed you” he apologized. She shook her head “no worries, I’m just glad I have new friends” she said. The children giggled and axel sighed “okay look. I’m getting old now so let’s go back home. Terra and aqua are going to pick you up later Ven” he added.

The kids nodded and proceeded to get into his car, Ventus in shotgun, Roxanne in the back with xion and roxas beside her. They chatted the whole way back, asking her things about japan and it’s culture, and Roxanne was happy to answer.

They finally got to their house, Axel parked the car in their driveway and they all unbuckled their seatbelts. They all got out and made their way into the house, removing their shoes and putting their bags away, suddenly a young child ran up to xion and hugged her legs, she had pale blonde hair and equally blue eyes to the ravanette and the blondes.

“Oh hi Naminé” she greeted and knelt down to hug her. Naminé smiled at her “hi big sis xion”. She backed away and looked at the twins, but she noticed another blonde with blue eyes behind them “who’s that?” She asked, pointing to Roxanne. Xion stood up and Roxanne walked forward “this is Roxanne, She’s our new friend” she explained. 

Naminé stared at her curiously, the tip of her index pressed against her lower lip. Suddenly she pointed back at Roxanne “she looks like roxas and Ventus. Are you their sister?” she commented. Roxanne chuckled and squatted down in front of her “I do look like them. But I’m no way related” she said. Naminé hummed and nodded, suddenly Roxanne did something unexpected “كم عمرك” she said.

Naminé gasped in surprise “انت تعرف العربية”. Roxanne smiled “yeah, I learned some from my uncle”. They smiled at each other, with Naminé grabbing her hands. But roxas, xion, Axel and Ventus were completely shocked and confused by what just happened “um Roxanne....what was that?” Roxas questioned.

Roxanne freed her hands from Naminé and stood up to face them “I took a gamble and spoke to her in Arabic” she replied. They were surprised “you know Japanese, English and Arabic?!” Xion exclaimed. “Well I also know French. But my family knows more than me” she said. Axel scratches his head “geez guys, you picked up an interesting one” he quipped.

He then walked to Naminé “Naminé. Where’s your mom?” He asked. “She’s in the washroom uncle Axel” he leaned down and patted her head, “okay if you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen”. The kids except Roxanne gave out a synchronized okay, Axel waved them off and made his way to heir kitchen. Xion then spun around and grasped Roxanne’s hands “what do you wanna do while we’re here” She asked excited.

Roxanne gulped nervously, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. then roxas gently grabbed xion’s shoulder, pulling her from her excitement “sis. I think you’re making her uncomfortable”. Xion quickly let go and backed away “oh my goodness. I’m so sorry Roxanne” she apologized. She waved it off “it’s fine. It was just a bit sudden”.

Roxanne then turned to the living room. She spotted a game cube with 4 controllers with Mario kart and Mario party “how about we play some games”. The others perked up “okay. Which one” Ventus asked. She tapped her chin “Mario kart”. Roxas playfully cracked his knuckles “alright, you’re on”.

They all rushed to the living room, roxas turned on the Tv while Ventus turned on the Game cube and popped in the Mario Kart disk. He plugged in the controllers and brought them over to the couch (the cables were insanely long) handing them over to each player. But xion and roxas suddenly boot of from the couch “what’s wrong?” Ventus asks.

“I’m a bit hungry. I’m gonna bring some snacks over” roxas replied, rushing to the kitchen. “Xion?”. “Washroom” she called, running upstairs. Roxanne looked to Ventus, he sighed and they both chuckled, suddenly they heard some buzzing. Ventus looked down and fished out his phone “oh sorry, I got to take this. It’s my parents” he apologized, before walking away and answering the phone.

Roxanne was now waiting alone in the living room now. A door closed shut and door steps were heard “mmh what a day” sighed a woman with auburn hair. She spotted some blonde spiky hair peeking over the top of the couch “Roxas? Ventus?” She called. She walked around the couch, her eyes widened when she spotted a girl with spiky golden blonde, cerulean blue eyes and light skin.

She noticed the red head and locked eyes with her, their was a nervous tension in the air “um...hi” Kairi waved. “Oh” the girl got to her feet and bowed “greetings, my name is Roxanne”. Kairi freaked out, and start stuttering “um..hi”. “Mommy!” Namine called, running up and hugging the back of Kairis legs, almost making her fall.

“Oh Namine sweetie. Be careful, you almost made mama fall” Kairi said, prying her daughters tiny hands of and picking her up. Namine looked down and pouted “sowwy” she apologized. Kairi giggled but then she remembered the mystery girl, she turned around about to ask the girl, but Ventus and roxas, who was carrying some bowls of chips and popcorn entered the living room.

“Sorry that we took so long Roxanne” roxas apologized. She shook her head “it’s alright”. Then the twins noticed Kairi holding Namine “oh hi aunt Kairi” they both greeted. “Hey.....um roxas, ven....who is this?” She questioned. Roxanne giggled and bowed again “my name is Roxanne. I’m their new classmate” she introduced herself.

Kairi nodded then let Namine down “well nice to meet you. My name is Kairi, Namine is my daughter”. “I could tell, she’s as pretty as you” Roxanne commented. Kairi blushes “thank you for the comment Roxanne”. They heard some footsteps and xion came into the room “hey guys, sorry I took so long. Did I miss anything?”.

They shook their heads “we got here as well. Aunt Kairi was confused about Roxanne” Ventus explained. Xion oh’d and smiled “okay, why don’t we play now”. They gave a simultaneous yeah and took their seats, xion on the far left, Roxanne on the far right, and the twins opting to site on the carpet in front of the couch, for some reason. 

Suddenly Namine walked into the spot in between Ventus and roxas, and climbed onto the couch sitting closer to Roxanne. Kairi was surprised, by how her daughter was okay with this new girl, and about the new girl herself. Curious Kairi squatted and leaned towards xion, whispering to her as they were setting up the game.

“Hey xion. Can you tell me about your new friend here” she asked. Xion picked Yoshi and put her controller down “Roxanne is from Ventus and roxas’s class. She moved here from japan” Xion said. Kairi was surprised “from japan? Well that explains the bowing and the politeness” Kairi mused, but then she remembered. 

“Xion. Do you know why Namine likes her” she asked. They looked to Namine and Roxanne and their eyes widened in shock and surprise. Roxanne has chosen bowser and had set her controller down, but Namine was seated in her lap. She leaned back into the older blondes chest, they chatted and giggled a couple times.

“Oh apparently Roxanne knows some Arabic and French. So Namine was happy to talk to her” Xion explained. Kairi was genuinely surprised “multilingual. Wow, she’s pretty smart” she thought. beep..beep..BEEP! “Oh shoot. We’re starting!” Xion exclaimed, scrambling to grab the controller. Kairi backed away as the kids played their game, vying for 1st place.

......

“How!” Ventus, roxas and Xion exclaimed, Namine was giggling as she sat on Roxanne’s lap still. The chips and popcorn were half eaten, and their guest was very happy “how was it that you won 12 times in a row” roxas whined. Roxanne grinned, ever since game 3 she has had 12 consecutive 1st places, it was pissing them off slightly “Roxanne is the best!” Namine cheered, raising her arms.

Roxanne patted her head “not really. I just like playing games. They smiled at each other but then Naminé’s tummy rumbled, she held a hand to her belly and looked at xion “big sis. Can you help me”. Xion got off the couch and motioned her to follow, Namine shuffled of Roxanne’s lap and held xion’s hand, following her to the kitchen.

Just as they left, someone knocked on the door. Ventus got up and opened the door. He was greeted by oh so familiar people, a brunette man and a blunette woman “oh. Hi mom, hi dad” he greeted and let them in. “Hey ven. How way your day bud” terra greeted, ruffling his sons hair.

He chuckled and pushed his hand off “oh it was great. We met someone new today. Actually, they’re here right now” Ventus added. “Really?” His parents said, looking to each other. “Yeah. Would you like to meet them” he asked. His mother smiled “sure. I’d love to meet them sweetheart”. Ventus then directed them to the living room, once they entered their eyes widened.

Beside their son’s twin was a girl with spiky golden blond hair, deep blue eyes and light skin. She looked a lot like the twins, she noticed them and stood up “good evening. My name is Roxanne” she greeted, Bowing to them. The couple was surprised, she was the same age and height as the twins, could she be their sister? They thought.

“Mom, dad, this is Roxanne. She’s our new classmate, and she moved to here from japan” Ventus added. He looked to Roxanne “and Roxanne. These are my parents”. Roxanne raises her head “it’s nice to meet you, your son has been very kind and generous to me” she smiled. Ventus then moved in between his parents and stood on his tiptoes, whispering to his parents.

“I know she looks like roxas and I, but she has a family” he explained. His parents nodded and looked back “well it’s a pleasure to meet you” aqua said, extending her hand, Roxanne happily shook it. Then they heard a buzz, Roxanne fishes her phone out and checked her messages “oh! My brothers here to pick me up”.

And at that moment, a knock was heard at the door. Xion has just entered the room as well, she pranced over to the door and opened it. Waiting on the other side was a tall male, taller than terra. He had long back hair, combed to the left so it covered the left side of his face, the right side of his head was braided with a lock of hair hanging down.

He had piercing cobalt eyes, and he even had a strand of golden hair in the sea of his black hair. He towered over xion, casting a shadow that completely enveloped her. she felt fear run through her body, her blood went cold and her whole body froze, this mans eyes pierced through her very soul. “Big Bro!” Roxanne called.

The blonde girl jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, tackling the man and hugging his waist tightly. He coughed then chuckled as the air was knock out of him, he hugged her back “学校の初日はどうでしたか?”. She smiled at him “よかった。たくさんの新しい友達がいます”. He smiled as well “I can see that. I’m glad that you’re happy” he said in English.

He turned to the others “sorry for not introducing myself” he let go of Roxanne and bowed to them “my name is Saion, pleasure to meet you”. Xion perked up “nice to meet you too. I’m xion, the twins are roxas and Ventus, they’re the ones in Roxanne’s class” she said. He smiled at the twins “I’m very grateful that you became friends with her, and letting her come to your house”.

He bowed again, and Axel was here for that “hey no problem, as long as the guardian agrees I’m fine with that” he mused. Saion nodded, then he blurted something true “I’m guessing you assume Roxanne was related to those two” he said pointing to the twins. Everyone nodded “yeah. Our family gets that a lot” he replied.

He then checked his watch “thanks for letting her stay but we’d better go now” he reminded. “Oh yeah” Roxanne exclaimed, she rushed past everyone and grabbed her back pack. She ran back to the front door, but not before she spun around and bowed to them “thanks for letting me stay”.

Xion giggled “no problem. It was fun spending time with you”. As Roxanne stood up her brother poked her in the side “shouldn’t you invite them” he added. They were confused, including Roxanne until her eyes lit up in recognition “oh yeah. Next week is my birthday. Could I invite you guys” she remembered.

Roxas and Ventus joined xion “really!” They said surprised. “Yeah. Namine and your parents can come as well. It’s on the Saturday after this one” she explained. Ventus looked to terra and Aqua, while roxas and xion looked to Axel and Kairi. They all talked to each other for a second before they decided “sure. It wouldn’t hurt anyone” they said.

They all screamed yes and bounced with each other. Suddenly saion picks up and lifts Roxanne by her waist “we really should go now. We have to finish unpacking” he then spun around and walked out the door “bye!” They both said. Roxas then shut and locked the door “that was something” he commented. “For once, I agree with you” Axel said.

They continued to talk as Ventus left as well with his parents, Kairi was planning to leave as well, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her pants getting pulled. She looks down to see Namine looking up at her, with bright innocent blue eyes, but her face was a sad. Kairi knelt down “what’s wrong sweetie” she asked.

Namine looked down and picked at her fingers “mommy. Can I go too”. Kairi looked at her confused, where would she want to go, but then it clicked “you want to go to her birthday party?”. Her daughter nodded “please mommy” she pouted. How could kairi deny her, she sighed defeated “okay sweetheart. We can go as well”.

Namine’s eyes lit up, she started cheering and bounced up and down “thank you mommy”. Kairi smiled at her enthusiasm “okay Namine. I know you’re excited but we have to go home now” she reminded. She nodded enthusiastically, almost violently and ran to put on her shoes, Kairi shook her head and chuckled “I’m so glad I gave birth to her” she told herself.

.......

“So you invited them over” a man with brown hair in a bob with a lock of red deadpanned. Roxanne and Saion were kinda embarrassed “yeah. It was my idea, Roxanne just followed me” saion confessed. The brown haired man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “I’m not complaining about inviting them. It’s just that you know who, had you know what in this world” he reminded.

“Yeah I remember now. But it’s already done, we can’t change that” Roxanne said. The brown haired man was about to talk up, but a girl with spiky red hair with a lock of brown spoke up “just chill bro. why don’t we just play along. Wouldn’t it be funny to see their reactions” she recommended, resting her elbow on his shoulder.

He pondered that, he likes pranks and surprises. He grins and chuckled “let’s do it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Canadian and I go to a catholic school so I don’t know how American public schools work.
> 
> Arabic. How old are you/ you know Arabic  
Japanese. How was your first day of school/ it was great. I have a lot of new friends


End file.
